


Любовь со смертельным исходом

by Ollyy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Humour, M/M, Omegaverse!crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollyy/pseuds/Ollyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случаи, когда человек привлекал своим запахом не одного-единственного партнера, предназначенного ему судьбой, а целую категорию, были крайне редки, но Уилл Грэм всегда был исключением. Его запах притягивал маньяков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь со смертельным исходом

Уилл Грэм притягивал маньяков — и, к его величайшему сожалению, это было не шуткой из тех, что рассказывают приятелям за кружкой пива, а строгим медицинским фактом.  
Разумеется, это стало понятно далеко не сразу. Случаи, когда человек привлекал своим запахом не одного-единственного партнера, предназначенного ему судьбой, а целую категорию, были крайне редки. В зависимости от того, что именно это оказывалась за целевая аудитория, такие люди чаще всего становились проститутками или политиками (что, в общем, одно и то же).  
Его семья не насторожилась, когда с шестилетним Уилли в первый раз заговорил педофил. Даже если не делать скидок на родительскую необъективность («Как можно не влюбиться в такого ангелочка с первого взгляда?»), кудрявый малыш с кукольными голубыми глазами, фарфоровой коже и напускной серьезностью и впрямь притягивал взгляды. И сексуальных маньяков.  
Легкие подозрения зародились на седьмом педофиле и почти подтвердились на двадцать девятом, но тут малыш неожиданно вырос. На по-прежнему кудрявого, голубоглазого и серьезного подростка четырнадцати лет стали западать другие маньяки. Особенно много хлопот доставила учительница литературы, двадцать лет мирно проработавшая в школе и, скорее всего, так и не вставшая бы на преступный путь, не окажись в ее классе Уилл. Впрочем, полиция выследила, где она прячется, и спасла Уилла до того, как его вкус был окончательно испорчен низкопробными любовными романами и полной антологией похождений Конана варвара.  
Нормальные люди отмечают свое совершеннолетние в баре с друзьями. Уилл встретил его в полицейском участке — старушка, которая попросила его перевести ее через дорогу, оказалась грабительницей банков. «Особо опасной», — мрачно думал Уилл, оттирая бумажными салфетками ее слюну со своих запястьев.  
Первая работа… Впрочем, нет, не будем, эта душевная травма так до конца и не зажила.  
Жизнь не то чтобы била Уилла — скорее, облизывала с головы до ног и пыталась залезть ему в трусы. Достаточно сказать, что когда девушка, которая ему нравилась, оказалась всего-навсего лесбиянкой, он порадовался, потому что был морально готов к бомбистке, лидеру запрещенного религиозного культа или любительнице заправлять куртку в штаны. В его случае печалиться стоило бы, ответь она взаимностью.  
Сломался Уилл в тот момент, когда известный режиссер документальных фильмов про животных, встречу с которым он предвкушал несколько месяцев, еще на моменте рукопожатия предложил Уиллу сняться в главной роли в его новом порно-фильме — тоже документалка в своем роде, и да, животные играли бы в нем самую активную роль. Сдав несложившегося порно-творца на руки полиции, Уилл сразу же написал заявление о вступлении в ФБР.  
Тщательно обнюхав Уилла, Бюро приняло его в свои ряды, сделав первым — и единственным — сотрудником специально созданного отдела по профилактике серийных преступлений. Его работа была до крайности простой. Целыми днями напролет Уилл разгуливал по Балтимору: обедал в кафе, бегал в парке, читал книги в библиотеке. Все остальное маньяки делали за него сами. Приставленным к Уиллу агентам оставалось только фиксировать всех, кто пытался с ним знакомиться, пробивать их по базам — и в зависимости от результата или арестовывать сразу, или брать на карандаш.  
Система дала сбой лишь однажды. Уилл как раз собирался пообедать в только что открывшемся ресторане, когда к нему подошел высокий незнакомец в настолько клетчатом костюме-тройке, что это сам по себе было преступлением, и предостерег от утки по-пекински.  
— Здешний повар, — сказал он, — совершенно не умеет готовить птицу.  
А потом втянул носом воздух. Глядя, как раздуваются тонкие ноздри, Уилл впервые остро пожалел, что привлекает исключительно маньяков.  
— Вы только что меня понюхали? — уточнил он. Уилл как раз собирался подать знак напарнику, когда незнакомец сморщил нос и покаялся:  
— Сложно было удержаться. Вы не думали о том, чтобы сменить парфюм?  
— Похоже, вы очень порядочный человек, — брякнул Уилл и первым попросил номер телефона.  
Так началось его общение с доктором Ганнибалом Лектером. Чаще всего они выбирались на обед в какой-нибудь ресторан, ели и просто разговаривали. Доктор продолжил внимательно обнюхивать Уилла при каждой встрече, а тот уже почти перестал на это реагировать.  
«Что ему стоило оказаться каким-нибудь фетишистом? — иногда думал Уилл. — Хорошо интегрированным в общественную жизнь социопатом или просто любителем говорить «бадлон» вместо «водолазка»? Мало ли в мире безобидных извращений».  
О, тогда у них был бы шанс. Правда заключалась в том, что Ганнибал понравился Уиллу с первого взгляда — или, вернее будет сказать, вдоха. Впервые за тридцать с лишним лет своей наполненной маньяками и непристойными предложениями жизни Уилл встретил того, кто вызывал в нем… вызывал… наверное, следовало бы сказать «такую бурю эмоций», но если строго придерживаться анатомии и фактов, то «такой железный стояк».  
И, разумеется, этот кто-то не отвечал взаимностью. Ну, то есть он, конечно, любил прикасаться к Уиллу во время их встреч, каждый раз звал в гости посмотреть на коллекцию статуэток «исключительно выдающихся размеров» и то и дело нюхал Уилла — но все это было не так.  
Наделив Уилла притягательностью для маньяков, природа совсем позабыла сделать его запах неотразимым для Ганнибала Лектера.  
Пришлось действовать старыми добрыми методами соблазнения. Уилл продумал многовариантный пятиступенчатый план, включавший в себя флирт, афродизиаки, томное трепетание ресницами и наручники, но не успел дойти и до первого пункта, как обнаружил себя прикованным к кровати своими же собственными наручниками. Нужно ли говорить, что он приветствовал такое развитие событий?  
Плотно погруженный в личную жизнь (как минимум дважды, а чаще трижды за ночь), он не сразу заметил, что на работе над отделом сгущаются тучи.  
— Что происходит, Грэм?! — рявкнул старший агент Кроуфорд, руководитель отдела профилактики серийных преступлений. — Ты видел цифры за последний месяц? Мы не поймали ни одного маньяка.  
— Но как… — Уилл удивился. — Я подал рапорт о двадцати потенциальных объектах. Неужели… Неужели они все оказались нормальными?  
Он чувствовал себя раздавленным. Могло ли быть, что регулярная сексуальная жизнь сделала его непривлекательным для маньяков?  
— На сто процентов наши парни, — успокоил его Кроуфорд. — Шестеро в международном розыске, еще девять совершили преступления у нас в Мэриленде, а оставшиеся полностью соответствуют триаде Макдональда.  
Уилл нахмурил брови.  
— Тогда в чем проблема?  
— Ни одного из них мы так и не поймали. Они просто исчезли. Испарились. Перестали существовать.  
Уиллу не понравились выводы, к которым он пришел. Но делиться ими с Джеком он, разумеется, не собирался.  
— Тебе на самом деле не нравится мой запах? — спросил он, стратегически выбрав нужный момент. «Нужность» включала в себя главным образом наручники на запястьях Ганнибала и сильнейшую посткоитальную усталость.  
На этих слова Ганнибал еще раз втянул носом воздух и зажмурился. По губам скользнула улыбка.  
— А ты как думаешь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он.  
— Мой запах привлекает маньяков. А я сам очень сильно привлекаю тебя.  
— Из чего следует? — Ганнибал присел на кровати. Уилл не заметил, когда и как он отстегнул наручники (настоящие полицейские, между прочим, а не туфту с розовым мехом из сексшопа).  
— Пары находят друг друга по запаху. Этот процесс всегда взаимен, — медленно начал Уилл. — Не бывает так, чтобы один влюбился, а второй остался равнодушным. И, тем не менее, больше тридцати лет я не реагировал ни на одного маньяка из тех, кого влекло ко мне — ну, если не считать здорового отвращения, конечно.  
— Пока не встретил меня.  
— Пока не встретил тебя, — Уилл кивнул, продолжая водить пальцем по обнаженной груди Ганнибала.  
— Они просто мелкие сошки, — Ганнибал скривил губы. — Пытаются откусить больше, чем могут проглотить. Зарятся на чужое. Кто-то должен показать им их место.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что на самом деле мой запах привлекает не всех маньяков, а одного-единственного? Настолько жестокого и бесчеловечного, что «эхо» этого притяжения бьет по обонянию твоих менее кровожадных собратьев?  
— Ты идеален, Уилл, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Не могу винить их за то, что они это замечают.  
— Но все равно избавляешься от конкурентов?  
Ганнибал презрительно фыркнул. Он явно не считал их соперниками.  
— От тех, кто тебе досаждает, — поправил он.  
Это был самый подходящий момент, чтобы сдать Ганнибала ФБР. Но с Уиллом, наверное, что-то все же было не в порядке — не зря же природа выбрала ему в партнеры такое чудовище. Вздохнув, Уилл прижался щекой к груди Ганнибала и произнес:  
— Джек начинает что-то подозревать.  
— Я с этим разберусь.  
— Только не так, как с двадцатью маньяками за этот месяц.  
— С двадцатью тремя, — самодовольно поправил его Ганнибал. — Вы упустили официанта, регулировщика дорожного движения и водителя автобуса.  
— Не так, — с нажимом повторил Уилл. Ганнибал надул губы, но все же кивнул:  
— Как скажешь.

— Сопротивление при аресте, — объяснил Ганнибал, сдавая приехавшему подкреплению очередной труп. Десятый за месяц — а ведь февраль только начался.  
— Совсем страх потеряли, — старший агент только с сочувствием кивнул.  
— Такая уж у нас работа.  
Несмотря на короткий срок службы, в ФБР Ганнибала любили. Он был вежлив и обаятелен, а раскрываемость по его делам — пусть и со смертельным исходом — составляла неизменные сто процентов. Другие отделы не раз пытались переманить его у Кроуфорда, но Ганнибал всегда отказывался.  
— Наши с Уиллом запахи идеально дополняют друг друга, — объяснял он. — Уилл привлекает маньяков всех мастей сексуально, а я бужу в них агрессию. Мы просто обязаны работать вместе.  
Джек Кроуфорд и руководство ФБР были полностью с ним солидарны.  
А маньяки… как ни печально это признавать, маньяки в Мэриленде не переводились.

— Завтрак почти готов, — Ганнибал легонько обнял вернувшегося с пробежки Уилла. Он уже собрался отпустить его в душ, но принюхался, потом еще и еще.  
— От тебя пахнет маньяком, — наморщив нос, выдал он. — Уилл, с кем ты пересекался на пробежке?  
— Понятия не имею, — Уилл пожал плечами и озвучил свой маршрут. Этого было достаточно, все остальное Ганнибал возьмет на себя.  
Начинался новый день. Отделу по профилактике серийных преступлений предстояло раскрыть еще одно дело со смертельным исходом.


End file.
